Shane 10 season 4
by gm goodyeat
Summary: live only seem hard for shane when he finds out more than he wanted with new Rouges comeing for him and his life becomeing a whirlwind sping but will he be ready for his Final battle with villgax get ready for season 4 of shane 10
1. Crime Wave

Episode 1 Crime Wave

At new city underworld Crime boss are haveing talk about what has happend in the past year that has happend with miles as well

your projets have filled evrytime said the leader first the rouges than the sliver hitman and now benmazo anymore idea smart guy ?

Look i know my work has not been to good expland milles but give me some time and i will make the Ultimate Rouge of them all

You better or we will go after you said the leader and they leave the room with miles thinking

at One of miles laps he looks at the past file of brakeout

Humm if that Idiot Rozum Jr canbecome Brakeout he said just think what i can do if i become that powerfule

At his lap Miles is working on a new Projet that will end the alien hero once and full all

After five hours he as made his next work

Yes smiled miles with this serum no one will stop me and he starts to drink it

Than in the showdows he become a monster than starts to destory his lap

Than broke the doors down and blew up the lap and evryone in it

The next day miles wake up in the floor of his liveing room with out renambering anything than his two kids show up

Dad are you alright ? asked Leo

Did something happen ? leo sister asked

I dont know said miles all i renamber is balcking out than wakeing up in my house

than he gets a phone call from his compeny

What is it ? he asked

Sir its Bert" Ziegler your Lawyer sir you wont belive it the camra got tape of some kind of monster destorying one of your laps sir

it dosent matter said miles i have more laps like that evryware

Thats not it sir said bert as he talk on the phone

what ? he asked

you know the crime boss you always work with ? he asked

Yes what about them ? he asked if they want to talk to me they can tell it to my face

thats not it sir they are all dead bert replied evry last one of them

than miles drops the phone in shock

sir sir are you still on ? asked Bert

than miles picks it up

yes ? he asked

Look now that they are all dead the people that work for them will now work for you sir he expland so its kind of a side victory

Yes he said with a smile

At ben house ben is wacthing the news as ben came in to the door

ben you wanted to see me said shane

I did said ben with his head down as he felt something bad will happen this time

As you know the Crime boss was killed off

What all of them ? asked a shock shane

everyone ben said as he was on the laptop

you see when a Crime boss is killed or dubbled cross the enforcer or solder thats other ben explane

so who is on the list ? asked shane

first off miles ben explaned showing the picter of him

why miles ? asked shane

Well i heck in to some old files and he has done work with them before after they got all killed of the man that work before want to work for him now ben expalnd

but you said about others wanthing to take other said shane

well the next one is Sam Ballesteros he work for the Crime boss kingbarlo for years so he wants to take a shot as well

and the other two expland shane

the next one is Kate sawwood and jone goodwill

so you want me to go in crash the party and send them to prison said shane

you are the hero joke ben

it will be to night said ben better get ready

hey i am the hero replied shane its what i do

Back at miles house he is geting ready and looks at the mirror in his bed room

How did they get killed ? asked miles as he look at his hands

than he hears a knowk from his door

sir are you ready yet ? asked his Lawyer

Yes i am said miles and walks out of the room

At the sky shane has become stink freck and looks around and see the cars heading to HQ

okay that has to be them said sonic scream and flys in to a opend air vent

At the lower part miles come out of his car and so dose his Lawyer

sir are you sure you can do this ? asked his Lawyer

i think i can said miles and walks in

In the air vent sonic scream has truned back to shane and in going around to see what room has the meeting

Okay it has to be on the next way down he said yes and see the other old enforcer are waiting for miles

Than the doors opend and miles show up and is sweating lots

Humm miles are you all right ? asked Sam

Yes smiled miles just comeing hear thats all

right said sam than show the computer of new city

As you know with the old Crime lords dead we will have to take over said sam so we all splite the family up

Miles will take Zeko men

Thank you said miles

And his part will be the east side of new city

I will take scudder men and take the west side expland sam

and Kate sawwood and jone goodwill will take the other side of new city said sam

Okay smiled miles as he wanted to keep his carm about this

Than he saw that his hands have become red than something happend he become the monster once more

Destory said the monster

what on earth is that ? asked kate

i dont know said Sam get the men in now he said and the new crime boss leave with the team takeing the monster down

At the air vent shane is shock about miles becomeing a monster

wow miles was the real mastermind behind benmazo and the other stuff that happend to me ? asked shane why did i not see that ? he asked

than as 3 flashback one at Leo barthday party with him looking at the news paper of shane alien and destorys it in rage

the next one of shane playing on his DS2 when miles was showing picters of whirlwind and dimondmutt at the hull room

the last one was at his compeny at a school trip with shane picking up 10 dollers and dose not see parts of the first destory benmazo comeing by

Than the flashback ends

i relly got to keep my eyes more opend said a shock shane i better stop him before he go hulk on the city than gets the Omnitricks and become Dimondarms

than brake out of the air vent to battle miles monster from

Okay pal look why dont we talk

than miles monster from look at dimondarms than something happend in rage his back went on fire

Destory said miles monster from than go for him

Okay relly bad day said dimondarms than miles monster from gets him and frows himself and dimondarms out of the window and in to the ground

sam and the other new crime lords see this

what on earth did miles do to himself ? asked kate

I dont know said Sam we better run before he blows up the place sky high and they get in to the jet to get alway from the fight

Miles monster from see them and go for them and leave dimondarms alone

Must destory screamd miles monster from than go to the jet than was about to do a powerfule hulk jump but dimondarms nuse his dimond to stab him in the back

Than Miles screams in pain

Look miles i dont know what you did to your self but you have lost it he said to him

than his back become flames once more and hold dimondarms to the wall and was about to punch him but become human once more and fulls to the ground with dimondarms taken him to the Hospital

At Hispital miles wake up to only find him self with out renambering anything

What happend ? he asked as he look out of the window

Later that night shane is talking to ben about what happend

And you said he became some monster ? asked ben

He did replied shane and belive me he was pretty powerfule

Than ben gets up from his chair and looks out of the window

he will be ready for him when that monster come out of him

and when he dose its hero time smiled shane

end of episode 1


	2. Group Therapy

Episode 2 Group Therapy

At new city prison at a room a psychiatrist is geting ready for a group therapy session

Okay send tham in said the Psychiatrist

Than out of the door wetaher master Lady dead eye Chop shop Skyrazor and King shark come in

Welcome said the Psychiatrist its good to see you all she said with a smile

oh no thank you Doctor Masterson smiled wetaher master doing will help get some things of her chest

than they take Tahir chairs and they start to talks

so tell me your Problem ? she asked

the alien heros they all said

Okay okay lets talk about it weather master you first she said

Thank you doctor masterson said wetaher master you see it was last week i was going a little free shoping than he has a flashback to the day it happend

AT a shoping mall wetaher master is stealing big sceen tv and other stuff

Ha nothing like a free shoping day smiled wetaher master

than out of nowear stintal show up and stins him with his stngers

ow hey he said to stintal

than flys around than lands in to his backpack than destorys the wetaher suit

no sccreamd wetaher master i just fix this suit

you know the funny thing about you wetaher master is that your always have a bad mood on such a rinly day he joke than trund back to trap him in his hand

Than he has his head down than the flashback ends

That was the wrost moment of my life he said

Than the Psychiatrist writes down what he said

Humm humm she said so in some way you hate the alien heros for destorying your life she said

In some way yes said chop shop as he got up i had a life at selling wepongs to people than tell he show up

Okay mr chop shop will you tell me your story

Okay than he said it happend like this

we are shown to a flashback

At a black market with Chop shop giveing out new toys to Street ganes

All right people just got the new toys out and i hope you like them it only 12 dollers par gun

Nice said one guy i can have fun with this one

Oh relly ? asked a voice Than they look to find XRV victor

No not now said Chop shop get him he said than they start shooting at him

Than nuse his super speed to get all the guns and drops them to the police

Than the poeple run only for chop shop to take down the alien

Oh man what am i going to tell my suppilers ? chop shop asked

Tell them a alien did it said XRV victor

Than chop shop got to of his guns out not before XRV victor knowk him out and the flashback ends

The worst part was the men i got my guns from said they wanted the money back screamd chop shop than picks up his chair and frows it out of a window

Okay Chop shop said the Psychiatrist just carms down and count to ten she said

Okay leady dead eye looks like your next she said to her

Okay it started like this she expland than a flashback starts to when she was planing to take out the mayor of new city

Okay set Arrow right and get ready to strike smiled lady dead eye than looks at her Target than fires the arrow not before whirwind show up to get it

Oh no not now said Dead eye and thans out of the door

Whrilwind go in to follow her

Cant belive it said leady dead eye evrytime i want to strike at something he always has to show up

Than she jumps out of the window and lands in a truck of sand

With whirlwind looking around finding her

okay think shane said whirlwind if i was a mercenary, and assassin waer would i hide than looks and saw some kind of thig hideing in a truck full of sand

See her said whirlwind and go in the truck of sand and spings around with lady dead eye going up in the air

Than whirlwind cath her

Than the Flashback ends

that was the wrost moment of my life she said

thats what i said replied wetaher master

Hey let me tell my story said Sky Razor

Than me next said king shark

Okay mr Flower is it ? she askede

Humm its sky razor now he replied we like to nuse her rouge name now

Okay Skyrazor said the Psychiatrist place can you tell me your alien problem

Well it Begings when when i was at the worlds art center than a flashback starts

At the arts center SkyRazor is puting artwork in to his bag

Nice i always did like art he said as he look at the Scaremer

Okay you like art ? asked a voice thats a new one he look and saw Sonic scream

Oh no he said not now than he got his wings ready and sets off with sonic scream after him

Than Skyrazor gets out some bombs from his suit and frows it at him but sonic scream flys around them

Ha relly bombs from a suit ? he asked i read that stuff before

No he said than lands in to a modle of a old 1950's jet than fulls down

Than the flashback ends with Weater master Lathing

Ha you did not see what you ware doing and you got hit by a plan what a joke he said

Your know if i had my suit i cut you in hafe said skyrazor

Okay you two stop said the Psychiatrist okay king shark looks like your last now

Okay said king shark let me tell you my story than they have a flashback

At a ship ware it was docking to lode some money to new city

Than king shark swims to ware the ship was and jump on to the ship

Okay now to get the money said king shark than out of the sea wolf jaws show up to take him on

out of the ship he takes the bag of money than wolf jaws nuse his sonic howl to knowk him out

Hey said king shark not fair

hey just doing my job he said than king shark go after him but slips on a Banana and fulls on the floor and the flashback ends

that has to be the most stupid story i ever heard said lady dead eye

okay it looks like we are out of time said the Psychiatrist we will talk next time than they leave the room one by one with the Psychiatrist looks at her paper and and walks out of the room and truns of the lights

end of episode 2


	3. Mind games

Episode 3 Mind games

At new city at miles house miles is talking to a Young man

Are you sure you can take him down ? he asked not many people i have meet took them aliens down

Took fear he said with a smile i took a look at the files you send me and i promes you i wont let you down and leaves the room

Than miles as a drink of wine

At new city shane is on top of a roof as Sonic scream is looking over the city

Its good to know that new city is safe said sonic scream

At a window sonic scream see carlos with a evil smile

Carlos ? asked sonic scream than had a cloerer look and saw nothing

No it cant be said sonic scream i better look to see if that symbiot is still kapt away from everyone said sonic scream and flys off

At a roof mind blast nuse his power to controll sonic scream than he fulls to sleep and lands on the roof

Good the man said with a smile now to take you to my wonderland

At ben house ben gets on the computer to see if shane was all right but his comlink was not on

Oh no said ben as he got up from his chair and gets his phone to call jade

AT a dark room mind master was waiting till sonic scream wake up

than his phone rings and mind master gets it

Yes hello he said yes milles i have him right now and i will find out who he is when the time come yes thank you sir and truns off his phone and puts it in his pocket

Than mind master nuse his powers to find out who he relly is

At the car Ben and Jade are driveing around to find out ware shane is

Okay ware on earth do you think shane might be at ? asked Jade

I dont know said ben i just hope he is okay he said as he hope he will be okay

At the warehouse mind master is reading sonic scream mind and finally finds something

Yes he said with a smile your just a 11 year old kid he said just crying over the death of your father what a joke he said than starts to joke about

Than sonic scream gets up and strikes mind master

You Dont know what i have lost he said to mind master what the kind of stuff i have gone frow over the years

Oh place smiled mind master your just fighting aliens and super power crooks to make up the fact that you could not save your father when your boss killed him

No he said than fulls to the ground and sheds a tear

Than the doors opend and Ben and jade show up

Get alway from him he said

Oh i dont think so he said than nuse his mind power to put him to sleep and nuse his mind powers on jade

And in jade mind is a jungle and mind master has a look around

Ware ware im i ? he asked

Your in my game now said jade and show up out of the shadows

Did i tell you i have my own powers

You dont scare me replied mind master

you dont know me at all smiled jade and Touse his hand and take his powers from him

after the fight ben and shane wake up with out renambering anything

hey guys you all right ? asked jade

yes kind of said ben than see mind master in a catatonic state

what happend to him ? asked ben

he just someone who had a bad run smiled jade

Oh man i just renamberd something said shane and truns on the Omitricks and become XLR victor and see that the shadow tricks is still trap in the quick-drying cement

Than see if still the same

oh good smiled XLR Victor its betty stay that way than runs off

than carlos come out of the shadow with a big Hammer

Thank you shane 10 smiled carlos than brake the cement and the shadow tricks come back on his arm and in the shadow he become one of his evil aliens

end of episode 3


	4. I am Coming to Dinner

Episode 4 I am Coming to Dinner

At new city Shane has become mummybast has he was on a tower looking at the sunset thinking about his father has it was the day he died

I always renambed dad told me about my anger and i frew it in his face after his death i truned my life around

Than nuse his arm to get a pole to bring him self down

At the same time at new city In miles office miles is looking at his files

What am i going to do ? asked miles i nuse everything on that alien hero and it dose not evan work he said

Than his eyes truned yellow

Than he hears a knowk on his door

Humm come in he said as he kept his cool

Than the doors opend and his Lawyer Bert" Ziegler shows up

Sir are you okay ? he asked you seem odd after what happend

I dont know said miles i dont renamber anything that happend

Sir if it help maybe we shold run some test he said to miles

Yes smiled miles good idea and gets up and gets to one of his laps

Back at the city shane make it to his house and truns back to him self and opens the door

Hey guys im home said shane

Shane good to see you said his mum as she got out of the Celler pinging some veg up

Humm mum why ware you down the celler ? asked shane

Well i have good news said his mum my boyfrend is comeing over she replied

You mean my Principal ? asked shane

thats the one she replied

Than back at Miles lap his doctors have run the test and they go up to him

well any news ? he asked

Well yes said one of the doctors some how the stuff you drink made you in to some kind of monster but it only happens when you get angery or mad

No screamd miles that means the Crime lords was the ones i killed

Than see Doctor patel

You can fix it cant you i will pay you anything for it smiled miles

We cant replied doctor patel evan if we had the right kind of Tech it be hard to find

oH screamd miles than something happend he became the monster once more

Stop him screamd Ziegler we cant have him runging around the city like this

We cant stop him said Patel evan if we did he is not powerfule now

Than monster miles brake out of the window and heads to the city

Back at shane house shane mum is geting the dinner ready than the door bell rings

Than he opens it and his Principal show up with a apple pie

Hey shane is your mum home ? he asked

Yes she is smiled shane and he go in than shane phone rhings

Hello ben what is it ? asked shane

Its miles said Ben as he was on the computer he has became that monster aging

Okay let me just find a way out said shane

Back at the city Miles monster from his destorying cars and the police show up ready to take him down

What on earth is that thing ? asked one of the police officers pointing his gun at it

I dont know said a older police man but we need to take that thing down and fast

Than miles monster from see them and is about to strike but than stoneman shows up and nuse his rock powers to bring the rocks up and strikes him

Are you okay ? asked Stoneman

We are now thanks said the police officer

Good now get the bystanders out of this part of the city said stoneman i will deal with this

Your got it mate said the police officer and runs

All right everyone get out now said the officer

Okay miles lets stop this now he said

Than miles monster from picks him up and frows him in to a wall

Okay i better stop him before he hurts anyone else he said to him else

Than bring a big rock up and nuse some stone as disk than frew them at miles

Than miles got a truck and frew it at stoneman but stoneman jump out of the way

Okay i got to get him out of the city before he hurts anyone else than brings the rocks up to help him surf and monster miles follows him

I...destory..you screamd monster miles

Hey look man i am not your problem said stoneman

I am your problem he replied

than something happend he truned back to him self and fell to the groud

good timeing smiled stoneman

Shane are you all right ? Asked ben

I am now thanks said stoneman but i will need to take miles back to his house than heads to his house

Than stoneman leaves miles in his room and gets back to his house

than Doctor patel find him and miles wake up

Miles i have something for you said Doctor patel and give him some patchs and puts one on him

So what to they do ? asked miles

They will keep you from becomeing that monster said doctor patel we will make more but you need to keep them on at all times he said

Back at shane house shane has truned back to him self and hads to the room for dinner

Hey shane your ready ? asked his mum

I sure im smiled shane and heads down for dinner with his family and his mum boyfrend

end of episode 4


	5. Toys will be toys

Episode 5 Toys will be toys

At the mayors office mayor Tilton is talking with his staff about a toy compeny name wonder toys about the new toys they have send out over the years

as you know people Oswald Hucklebuckle has been known for makeing toys said mayor tilton showing some picter and some of the most unsafe ones as well

Than truns on the computer to show the unsafe toys oswald compeny has made

One of the toys was the more recent cosmo flyers said tilton one kids had one and the police mangie to safe the kid when they made it to canada showing the video tape clip

My god said a man good thing i did not kid one

Thats not all replied Tilton one kid end up on top of a roof when his cosmo flyer whent crazy

Oh my said the lady that guy must be crazy to make things like that

Still more replied tilton showing more picter

One was the Pakumon toys than the toy in the clip blows up the dog house

Oh my said the nambers

And the Bunny bot 200

Than a clip show it geting catch on fire and a dad has to put it out

we cant have kids playing with the toys from that Oswald guy said a older man

Dont worrie smiled Tilton as my job as the new mayor of new city i have sent the safety team in and good news we have shut it down

Thank goodness smiled the woman

Than out of nowear a toy robot show up and Oswald show his face on the sceen

So you did not like my toys ? asked Oswald well my new ones are much more fun than his shots out rockets and everyone jump over the desk than the robot shuts down

Are you people okay ? asked Tilton

I think so said the bord nemabers

What are we going to do ? asked the older bord nenamber he is going to find you and than kill you

dont worrie i know one person who will help smiled mayor Tilton

Back at shane house shane is wacthing tv about Oswald attck on tilton and his mum is pretty shock about it

You know i never did like that Oswald guys toys said shane mum all his toys ever did was make truble and thats all they ever do

I know what you mean mum replied jade i seen news about the toys and i have to say its a good thing tilton shuting them down

Well do bad Oswald wants to kill talton now said shane showing the news paper

Than jade looks at shane and so dose shane knowing that they will have to stop Oswald

At Tilton office tilton is haveing some coffice and he see a shadow and know its one of shane aliens

do you ever knowk ? smiled tilton

sorry i was told you had toy truble ? asked mummybast

I do said tilton and shows a file of oswald

The guy name is Oswald Hucklebuckle a toy maker known for his idea of toys expalnd tilton showing past toys add

So whats his story ? asked mummybast

Well he was a guy who wanted to show the world his idea expland Tilton and he did

Do you know ware i can find him ? Mummybast asked

He may be at one of his old compeny at the down town parts of new city

Okay i better go to that compeny than and flys out by nuseing his fire powers

At the old toy compeny Oswald was seting up his next new toy for Tilton

Oh he will so love this toy smiled Oswald as he set up the last few things

Outside the toy compeny mummybast shows up and looks up as he saw a creepy jack in the box toy up on the roof

Dude reminds me of that comics ware rex ends up in the Poket world ware on of his foes sent him said mummybast and blast the doors down and looks around

As he look around he step on a buton and a big toy balls come down the stairs and mummybast see it and looks shock

Oh man why dose evryting has to have a big rolling ball in it ? asked mummybast

Than nuse his firepowers to brun a hole in the floor but he see it made of a new kind of allow that did not work with his fire powers

Oh come on said mummyblast how come my Rouges always do this ? he asked

Than Realizes something than nuse his arms to get the ball and frow it back and brake out of a window and lands in to the sea

Okay i better be carefule said mummybast and walks up to a room with toy dolls

Okay this is creepy said mummybast as he look around

Than the dolls came to life and go for mummybast

Hug me they said

Oh man its attck of the toy dolls said mummybast than starts blasting them than fulls down to a trap door and in to Oswalds work shop

Than mummy blast got up and look around and saw the toys that was on the tv adds

Oh man this is like a horror show said mummybast than a box come down and traps mummyblast

hey whats going on ? asked mummybast

Me smiled Oswald and he show up from the sahdows

Okay pal you better stop now before i send your butt to the fire age

Oh thats the fun part smiled Oswald my box is fire prove

Well if you mind i am taleken my revange on Tilton and gets in a big wheel and drive out of the door in to the city

Than the Omitricks times out and Mummybast becomes shane

Than shane talks in the comlink

Ben i am going to need geting help and some back up said shane

At the city Oswald was heading for tilton house in his big wheel

Than shane ben and jade show up in the Rust bucket 3 and shane truns on the Omitricks and become whirlwind

shane be carefule said ben

I will smiled whirlwind than nuse his sping powers to make a whirlwind that knowks the wheel off and brakes with oswald on a pogo stick

Ha nice move smiled Oswald did you mother teach you that ? he asked

No but he did this thane spings aroud and Oswald ends up on the ground knowked out after that Oswald is taken to new city prison

The next day Mayor tilton is talking to the press about oswald

sir how to you feel about oswald behind bars now ? asked a repoter

people people said tilton as long as the alien heros are around we still have hope smiled tilton

back at shane and jade house they are wathing the news

well its good to know i am makeing good smiled shane and lands on the sofa

Back at prison oswald is makeing a fake key and smiled as he knew he would get out in no time

End of episode 5


	6. The true Christmas Promise

Episode 6 The true Christmas Promise

It was Christmas at new city as people was geting Gift for love ones and people was helping move box to the homeless

At top of a roof sonic scream was looking around

Two fires weather master showing up and a big army of top shops troops and its good to have it easy smiled sonic scream but still its a good holiday anyway better get to school the play will start soon and i dont want jade to be mad at me sonic scream said and flew down and head to new city school

But than a mugger takes a old woman bag

Oh man said sonic scream do they ever stop ? he asked to him self

At school shane Fianally make it and gets to the hall room and takes a chir next to his mumm

Hey mum sorry im late said shane

Ware wahre you ? asked shane mum

Just helping ben out smiled shane

Than as soon as jade and the clast got ready the power blew out

what happend ? asked one of the Teachers

Dont know said the Drama teacher

Than the door opens and a perent show up

Hey you wont belive what happend the perent said the city went out like some kind of black out happend

I wonder what happend shane ? asked his mum and than saw that he was missing

Oh man said his mum

At the city shane has jsut become whirlwind and see that the power center is under a lot of snow

Okay better do this right said whirlwind and go in under the snow and bring the snow out of the power senter and wake a easy way for the workers to get the power back up and runging

Thanks man you own you one said one of the workers

just doing my job smiled whirlwind

Than the workers go in to trun the power back on

Okay i better get back before man finds out im gone said whrlwind and takes off

In the shadow a homeless girl see him and walks of as he Touth the wall it became frozen

The next day at shane house shane is wacthing the news and see something about the Ligthing of the tree done by one of shane aliens

Wait i did not sine that said shane

I did said jade as he came in to the liveing room

you did what ? he asked

Hey its good for your Imige she said to him

Good point he said to jade

Hey kids time to go to the shoping mall said Thair mum

At the shoping mall him jade and thair mum are looking around

So shane got any idea what you want for x-mas ? asked jade

I dont know said shane i much happy with the Omitricks he said showing than jade and shane see the homeless girl beging for money

Oh man look at her said a sad jade is sad to see people with noware to go as she talk to shane

I know but dont forget not all of us had a easy life as he was thinking about his father death

shane i know dad death was hard on us but it was not your fulte she said to him

I know smiled shane but i feel like i want to help others that need it than stops to see a homeless girl beging for money

wait i think i seen her before said shane than his mum came to him

Guys are you comeing ? asked his mum

Right sorry mum said shane and they go with her

as the homeless girl was walking the shop window was frozen

At a shop the homeless girl was looking at the angle that was always put on top of trees than the manager shows up

Place dont Touch that he said

But its so Brutifule she said

It sure is he said now get going as soon as he got her arm his hand was frozen

Ahh my hand scream the maniger

Than in fear her ice powers kick in

Than a snowstrom blows in the city mall

Oh man something wrong said shane

Dont worrie i will cover you said jade

thanks smiled shane and hide under the door

okay going hero said shane and slams the Omitricks and becomes and becomes Wolf jaws

Oh man wolf jaws i wanted fire not a wolf fish man he said well this will have to do he said than go to find the person who is freezen the mall

Than runs to find everyware frozen and see the little girl runging alway

found her he said than lands down

Okay who ever you are you need to stop this now he said

than in fear she knowks wolf jaws out with a ice ball

no i wont go you cant make me she said than she saw a five year old girl and her mother in a conor

Mum whats going to happen ? she asked her mother

Dont worrie she said what ever happens i will protect you she said than confits her

Than the homeless girl has a flashback to when she was 7 when she was with her sick mother when she was helping puting the lights up on to the tree

than her stepfather shows up looking at them with hate then close the door in rage

than something happend the girls mother started to feel funny than fell on to the floor

Than the next Scane the Hospitol people came to get her mother to get some help

Mum she said as she hold the angel they always put up on to the tree

Than a Woman come to see her

I am with child services you need to come with me place she said

no she said than ran alway as she did she fell and the angel was broken

after the flashback she runs alway in tears and fear

After that wolf jaws becomes shane once more

okay note to self never do that aging he said as he rup his head

The next day at shane school him and the hoth school are helping to move some boexs

Good job kids smiled the Pe teacher the food drive for the homeless is a working idea he said with a smile

than why arent you doing it ? asked a student

I got a bad back he lied

than out of the door the priest and the school Prinapool are talking to eacth other

Its good to know that your helping us Barry smiled father Anderson

hey your welcome smiled Barry with Mayor tilton helping us as well its good to get some Extra hands

Than after a few Hours the Drivers come to get the boxes and help give it to the homeless people who need it

Man its relly good to help smiled shane

Later that day shane was on his bed sleeping than he saw a blizzard than the comlink come on

Hello said shane

Its me ben he said as he was on the computer

whats wrong ? asked shane

you know that girl you told me about he said

yes shane replied

well she is freezen the city Tunnles in

Okay i will be in when i can he said than truns on the omitricks and becomes sonic scream and flys in to help

At the rode she was walking talking to her self

Its not my fult she said as she shed a tear down her face its not all my fulte

than sonic scream see her

Okay this time i am not leting her get alway he said than she make a power snow strom to blind him but he see her foot prints and see a old subway and go in to see a lod of homeless people

what are you looking at alien he said

sorry he said i am just looking for a girl he said

Do you mean Kate ? asked a voice and he looks to see a young woman

yes he said to you know her ?

yes come with me said said

she is not that bad she just has problems she said you know in thair as she point to her head

Than sonic scream looks and see that the homelss girl now name kate had made the ice room in to the old bed room she nuse to have before her life was destoryed

oh my he said than saw a picter of her and her mother put hafe of the picter with her stepfather was rip off

Oh man he said than gets the picter and flys out of the old subway

than kate see him flying alway with the piter with her only filed with rage

at ben house ben show her the picter

it cant said a shock ben its Lisa i never knew she had a kid

wait back said a shock shane you knew her mother

Yes he said and her father as well

i did i said a voice and shane see father Anderson

wait back up he said you was one of bens old team

Yes he said but that was a long time ago

well a long time back kate father was a Su-zeo he said and her mother was a human after he was killed he made her promes to look after her

And what happend ? asked shane

Well what i know is that her mother died two years ago and her step-father wanted nothing to do with a alien freck he siad

so thats what he said right ? asked shane

Yes he said but i did not think kate would of end up like this

I am going to find her said shane i am going tot talk to her

Later that night shane was up on the roof looking around for kate

Than something happend a Blizard happend and kate show up not relly happy

Okay going hero said shane and becomes mummybast

Shane be carefule said Ben your body wont handle the kind of power the sub-zeos have

I know what im doing he said

Than she nuse her ice power to send mummybast to the wall but mummybast nuse his fire power to melt the ice down

Look lets talk said mummybast i dont want to fight you

No give it back its mine screamd Kate

Give what back ? asked Mummybast than she nuse her ice powers to bush him in to the ice ring

Look if its about the picter you can have it back he said but than she few snow at his face

Kate look i want to talk to you he said than the snow dies down

you know my name ? she asked

I found out from some people people who care about you deep down he said

than the blizaard starts back up

No body cares about me she screamd

Look i care i understand i know the kind of pain you have through.

Than the bizzard dies down once more

How could you know? she asked

I lost someone i care about too said mummybast than truned back to shane

know how it hurts, how the pain never really goes away. he said than hands her back the picter

than she takes off her hold and sheds a tare

And that stuff you did was that too fill the void ? he asked

The familles they have no idea how it is out here when they are safe in the house they are in he said as she feld to the ground

when your homeless they just look at you like your a bug but when i got my powers i always belived they would work but now i am more alone than ever than shane confits her

Its okay he said everyting is going to be all right now

later that night Anderson and kate are talking

Kate its good to see you he said

Do you know me ? she asked

Kind of he said kate we want to help you we wont make you do anything if you dont want to he said its your cthoes to pick

I want to get help she said

we want that too he said

Sam runs the homeless progem she will get you some warm clothes than walks with sam than she stops to see shane

thank you she said and walks off

is she going to be okay now ? asked shane

in time said father Anderson you did a brave act today

thanks he said than walks off

Later that night at church Anderson is giveing a talk to the people who have came

Its good to see close frends and Familer faces he said and new ones too

I know someone other have other Fath other follow a defrent path but i want to say you are wlways welcome

and to renamber that we are always tair to help the poor and sick and the ones that need it

Than shane shelds a tear

hey got somehting in your eye shane ? asked jade

know starting to see what the holidays is relly about

Merry Christmas smiled jade

back at you jade smiled shane

End of episode 6

to my readers have a nice Christmas from Gm


	7. replicate

Episode 7 replicate

We are shown at new city's bank in side a team of robers have plans to do a all in strike in and get the money

Hey Ernie you mind hurrying up ? asked one of the guys are police will be hear any minite

hey im geting the lock right have not met the right girl joke ernie than he gets it to open

Hey told ya he joke than fell on a wire on to the leaser that started the security systems

You idiot cant you do anything right ? danny asked than the police show up and took them to jail

Later at jail Ernie is looking at a mirror thinking how bad his life has been for him

Oh man for once i wish something good happend for once

Than miles shows up with two Gards

renamber i am paying you to keep this beetwen us ? said miles as he put 70 dollers in his pocket

You got it sir he said to him

than they let erine out

hey i know you your that miles guy right ? he asked duplicates himself

Hey thats cool said ernie 1

i know said ernie 2

I have plans for you smiled miles big plans

Yes smiled miles i am a guy that will make you something in this world

Ya bet smiled Ernie so what do i have to do ? he asked to him

Oh that will be the fun part

Later at one of his laps ernie is at a room reading a comic book

so is this the guy ? asked Dr. Karen

Yes i think he will do a good job show me the test place and dr karen hands it to miles

Good he said so the Nanobots will give him his power

sure to that smiled DR karen and i have made him a suit to keep the nanobots powers in tact

Okay lets do it smiled miles

Than they opend the door and Ernie gets up

Hey good looking smiled ernie

Shut up before i do something said karen

Do it smiled miles

And Karen puts the neddle in to Ernie arm and the Nanobots chance his D.n.a. and ernie fulls over spliting in to two

Than miles see two Ernies

what the ? asked miles two of him ?

That was not meant to happen said Karen it was ment to chance him to something else

I see smiled miles he has the power to duplicates him sekf

hey cool said enie one

i know said ernie two

And i have plans for a power like that smiled miles big plans

At ben house ben is helping shane to nuse his senses

Reanmber shane nuse your senses when your fighing said ben and gets out robotic verson of chop shop and wetaher master

ben i cant see what im doing how im i going to fight ? he asked

Dont nuse your eyes you must never trust them in battle nuse your senses he said to him

Okay now your going all star wars now joke shane

Than ben starts the progem and the robots start

copshop starts shoting than shane cant see anything and looks around but gets the blind forced off and dose it his way

and ben is not too Happy about what shane is doing

after the prgem ends shane see that ben is not too happy

what ? asked shane

you are ment to nuse your senses not going all superboy on them

Hey its much easy said shane as he got his bag

than something happend the comande went on and show something that was going on in new city

Than ben went to the computer and saw a new costume bad guy runging around

I better get down and stop him before he puts anyone in dager said shane and gets the omitricks on and become XIR victor and gets down to stop the new bad guy

at the shoping mall Enrie has splite in to ten of him self and is geting blu ray players and game box

hey not bad he joke

than XIR victor shows up not happy with what he see

okay who are you and whats your game

Oh thats the fun part he said the name is Multipleplex and i can do this and spites in to 20 of him self

go get him boy he said than the 10 multipleplex with the 20 battle XIR victor

XRV vicotr is haveing a hard time taken eacth one down when go gets hit a arother takes its place

Ben haveing a little truble he said to ben talking in the comlink

okay i think i got he said to shane eacth of them are not real hit the real one and you might find the real one he said to shane

got it he said but before he did anything multipleplex hits him around the head with a dvd player

than after a hour shane gets up and see he was got alway

no way said shane has he got up he got alway

Back at miles hideout Multipleplex showx up with a bag full of stuff

what on earth is all this ? asked miles as she opend the door

My new stuff smiled Multipleplex as he splite in to five and move a big sceen tv around

I relly got to get new help said miles as he got a drink of Goffie

Back at ben house shane is wacthing the replay of the fight that had happend and cant belive he got his butt kick

i dont get it said shane everytime i get ready to fight i always win but how did this guy win ? he asked

Shane understand you need to not nuse your eyes but nuse your senses ben replied

and shane has a long think about it and understands what he is telling him now

Back at new city multipleplex is runging around the city geting sports car and other nuseless junk

Oh boy oh boy this is so fun smiled multipleplex as he was jumping for joy

Hey Multipleplex said a vocie and he look to see Dimondarms

Oh good i get a new fight smiled multipleplex than spites in to 40 and attcks him

Than dimondarms close his eyes and when the first own hit he did not hear a hart bet

I see now multipleplex clones dont have hart beats maybe if i find the real one maybe i can take the real one out smiled dimondarms as he was talking to him self in his mind

Than soon saw more jump in dimodarms took down eacth one than heard the real one hart beat thab took him down and fell to the ground

Oh man how did you see frow me ? he asked

Your clones dont have a hart said dimondarms than know him out

At the police center dimondarms drop him off to the police with a note

At miles office he is look at multipleplex failer and looks at a list of how many people that did not work so well for him

Lets be benmazo failed brakeout no lady dead eye no no no screamd miles

I need more work he said than look at him self at the mirror and thinks about the monster inside of him

Back at ben house shane and ben are talking

Man i want to say thanks you did help me this time smiled shane

hey we are a team thats what we do said ben but we shold be ready next time when more bad guys come and they have a drink of cola and bring the class together

end of episode 7


	8. The Revange of Carlos

Episode 8 The Revange of Carlos

At new city underground center Carlos is looking at his shadowtrix and see that his aliens have not chance one bit

Good smiled carlos we will destory shane 10 we will end his life for good smiled carlos than punch a wall with out brakeing his hand

The next day shane has just become weber and is going to school in hope that nothing will stop him

Cant belive it said Weber last night i had to stop a house fire a bank hist and a team of car Thife he said to him self

Just hope nothing will stop me said weber than a blast came from a Truck and Chop shop lady dead eye and Skyrazor with bags of money

Good job guy smiled chop shop drinks will be on me to night

Than weber shots out on of his webs and takes the bags from them

Do you guys ever give up ? asked weber you have done the same thing when he first meet

Yes but we always chance smiled lady dead eye than as soon as she got one of her arrows ready weber gets them and frows her in to chop shop and webs them up

Okay takes two down

Than as soon as skyrazor was about to get alway

shane web his wings and bring him down than the police show up

hey thanks man said weber

No problem said weber by the way what time is it anyway

8:56 he replied

Oh man i better go he said than shot out a web to bring him self up

At school jade is waiting for shane

Oh come on shane ware are you ? she asked than shane show up

hey sorry im late smiled shane as he got his bag ready

What happend ? asked jade

Chop shop lady dead eye and Kayrazor show up expande shane stop them before they rob a arm truck

Relly them aging ? asked jade you know i dont get why they dont close shop and go someware else she asked to her brother

Hey they are bad guys replied shane they always stay at one place

Than the bell rings and they go in

Up in a tree carlos is a negative verson of dimondmutt and is ready for his revange on shane goodman

At school shane class are doing work on History shane is still thinking about carlos and if he is okay

In the tree carlos is looking ready to strike at shane when he is ready

Humm Mr steel can i go to the tolite place ? asked shane waveing his hand up

Sure be smiled Mr steel be sure to get back fast

Thanks smiled shane and heads to the tolite as soon as he was done carlos shows up and not relly happy

Carlos said a angry shane what are you doing hear ? he asked you better leave now before i kick your butt back to new years

Your funny smiled carlos you know we are the same you know splite right down to the center

what do you mean ? asked a angry shane you are nothing a like

oh but we are smiled carlos we both lost are fathers we had the power to stop it we can trun back time

we are offering you a deal to join us smiled Carlos

i will never join you said shane i know my fathers death was never ment to be stop and i know that now and i know that i father would be proud for what i have done

Oh we think you shold never of truned off are deal and carlos becomes the negative verson of weber man-spider

We will show you not to trun are offcer down smiled man-spider

Carlos i dont want to hurt you said shane but if its the way than so be it

Than truns on the Omitricks and finds Dimonarms and slams it but ends up as Dittomatter

Oh man dittomatter ? he asked if i split in to ten i will end up being stupid

I will eat you up smiled Man-spider

Oh no said dittomatter and splits in to two and on jumps on to of his head and punch him in the eys with him not able to see anything

We will still find you scremad

Than the two dittomatter went to pull the fire bell in hope to get everyone to safety

okay who in the name of my aunt strom is going on ? asked Mr king than saw carlos as man-spider

Oh my he said than runs of than the other students run as well

Outside everyone is waiting wondering whats going on

In side the school Shane and carlos get ready to fight eacth other

We will destory you smiled Man-spider

Okay better stop him fast said Dittomatter than splits in to 3 and takes him by the legs and trie him up and fulls down

Ha funny he said than Thouges the Shadow tricks Icon and becomes the negative verson of XIR victor name speed demon

Lets end this he said than the 3 become one and ran to keep carlos from geting outside outside

Oh oh man said Dittomatter i relly wish i was sonic scream now he said to him self than it times out and he becomes shane once moe

Oh man not now said shane i relly got to stop him

come on out said speed demon once we destory new city will be ares

Than the Omitricks come on and a new alien shows up

All right cool smiled shane and slams it and becomes some kind of bug and it kind of look like a Butterfree from pokemon

Oh man a bug ? asked shane than Carlos see him and go for him

When shane got scread his wings let out some kind of strange stuff

Ha my eyes he said i cant see

I am a Qickwing he said

Than starts to fight him

I will destory said speed demon as he was about to kill him but Qickwing nuse copys of him self and carlos miss one but the real one jumps on to his head

and nuse Sleep Powder to put him to sleep and speed demon fulls to the floor and truns back to carlos

than the Omitricks times out and Qickwing become shane

than the teachers come in and the police

carlos ? one of them asked

He back smiled shane

Outside of school Carlos is taken to juvenile delinquency well Mr king and the reast of the teacheing staff are talking

I blame them aliens said Mr king we never had any Problems like this when they show up back when the Crime rate was pretty low and now thing got much worse

Hey cant blame them said Mrs Thomas things was much bad back than

Look why dont we just cull school off replied Mr William the school looks like a Rhino came on

Good idea replied Mr king and besides i dont think i was in the mood for pe anyway

Okay class school off you can go home he said and evryone go home

At the subway shane and jade are talking to eacth other about carlos showing up

So you said Carlos show up ? asked a shock jade

He did replied shane and him and the shadowtricks is back as well

Well he is lock up right ? asked jade so that a good thing than saw something was wrong with shane

Are you all right ? she asked

Kind of said shane some time i think i will put people i care about in dange like in school

Shane it could not of been avoid she said to him carlos knew you would fight soon or later come lets go home she said and they head off back home

At juvenile delinquency carlos is in his cell thinking to him self

One day shane goodman the world will know who you are you loved ones will be destory and i will destory you with them he said

End of episode 8


	9. An Out of Body Experience

Episode 9 An Out of Body Experience

At the art Museum shane and his class are being shown up of things shane is just looking at his gen rex comic

Shane are you evan going to look at the art ? asked jade

Oh i am said shane and gets his phone out to take a picter of it

You are not looking screamd Jade

well yes as soon as we are on the bus i just look at the picter and say i saw it smiled shane

Than on top of the roof spellcaster and her cat meko show up

Ha its good to be back smiled spellcaster looking over the Museum

Meow said her cat as he wanted her to think about the plan at hand

I know meko i know she said he must be at this spot

Back in side of the art museum the class was haveing lunch

Than out of noware spellcaster shows up and starts destorying stuff

Oh Grate spellcaster said shane i better step in and finds someware to hide from being seen

Okay i better go Stoneman for this he said than slams the Omitricks but ends up with Dimondarms

Okay dimondarms is okay he said to him self and gets ready to fight spellcaster

Spellcaster see him and gets ready to nuse one of her spells

Chance now screamd spellcaster than as soon as she was soon about to transport her self to shane body her spell missed and end up in jade body and jade end up in spellcaster body

Than it stop and jade was in spellcaster body and spellcaster was in jade body

now screamd spellcaster i got it all wrong i was ment to hit the boy not his little sister

What why im i ? before she knew anything dimondarms knowk her out

Later outside the police are taken jade who was in spellcaster body in to the truck

You got the wrong person she said i am not spellcaster

Nice trie said the police officer like we are going to fool for that and he gets in side and drive off

Have fun jade smiled spellcaster you going to need it

Hey jade are you all right ? asked shane

Oh yes smiled spellcaster as she was still in jade body we better get on the bus she said to him

in side jade bag meko sneaks in

At a woman prison spellcaster is taken to her cell

Wait i keep telling you you got the worng person screamd jade who was in spellcaster body

Yeah yeah said the officer they all say that

than looks out of a window wondering a way to get out

Back at shane house spellcaster who was in jade body was looking around the house

Than as soon as shane came out of the Kitchen makeing him self a mirowave pizza and see spellcaster who was in jade body looking around the house

Humm jade are you all right ? asked shane you seem a bit odd

Oh no my dare brother smiled spellcaster i was just looking for something thats all lied spellcaster

What is it anyway ? asked shane as he was eating his micowave pizza

oh just something we always do you know she asked

Do you mean the PS5 he said pointing at it

Oh yes smiled spellcaster yes she said to him

Than shane phone starts to ring

Hello ? asked shane oh hey ben yes i think i can come over by he said than puts the phone down

What is it sam ? asked Spellcaster has she got his name wrong

Jade my name shane he said to her

Oh right sorry smiled spellcaster who was still in jade body

Well we better go ben need us he said to her and they head to bens house

Back at the woman prison jade was geting some food from the Lunch lady

Than looks at it and feels sick

Humm thanks said jade than takes a table and see that she still has some of spellcaster stuff than found a old book and looks at it

Whats this she said than looks at it

Body chance she read so thats how she did it and that means she wanted to get to shane all this time and not me she said i got to stop her before she do anything else

Than saw a page about how to teleport from one place to the other

Okay hear it go she said to her self oba ol aba she said than she teleports her self on top of miles compenny

Oh man this is not ware i wanted to go said jade and dose it one more time and ends up landing in the park lake

This so to much easy she said to her self

At ben house doing a Training mode shane is battleing robotic verson of six six and Villgax

Spellcaster has a look arpund ben hideout and see some old stuff ben keapt over the years and finds one of sunder axe

Good i might need it smiled spellcaster

Guys said jade has she ran down

Spellcaster said shane than trun on the Omitricks and become stoneman

Okay i am going to rock you up he said than brings some rocks from the ground to hit jade who was still spellcaster with

But she nuse spellcaster power to stop it

shane its me jade she said to him you have comic is gen rex your fav food is micowave pizza and you fav movie is doom rider 7

Jade it is you ? asked stoneman what happend to you ? he asked

But before anything was expland spellcaster nuse her power

chance now she said but something happend her power backfire ware shane ended up in jade body and jade end up in shane body

No what happend ? asked spellcaster i am me aging

Oh man what now said shane and saw he was in jade body

Oh man im jade

Oh man im shane said jade

I am going to take over your bodys if you like it or not screamd spellcaster and than made fire balls to destory shane and jade with

Than jade trun on shane Omitricks and become Dimondarms

Dimondarms ? asked shane out of all the aliens i had in that thing you went anf go and pick dimondarms

shane this is my first time nuseing it she said to shane

Than jade as dimondarms make a big blad from her hand and go right for spellcaster

Than spellcaster nuse one of the spells to bring snakes from the ground to strike her with but they hold her

Okay i have to say the hero stuff shane dose is more hard than it looks replied jade

Now this time i am not going to mess this up she said chance now

But before it work ben frew spellcaster cat meko and they end up switching body and jade and ben got Tear body back

Mewo said spellcaster as she saw she was her own cat

mewo replied meko and saw she was her master

than they transport alway to find a way to get tear body back

after the battle shane looks at him old self in a mirror

ha good to me my old self smiled shane

You said it smiled jade

back at spellcaster house spellcaster fianlly gets her body back

thank goodness thats over said spellcaster

Mewo said meko

I know replied spellcaster than look out of a window we wont mess this up next time

end of episode 9


	10. Machine

Episode 10 Machine

At night at ben house Overlode consciousness come by online and he looks around

Ha the human way of beat me but my plans will start once more than opend wires everyware and made him self a new kind of body

and his new body was a mix of the earth one and DCAU Brainiac

Now time to for a new start he said with a smile

the next day ben come down to see that everything in the comand center was okay

than saw that overlode has become one with the computer

Overlode screamd ben but how did you

I fially reboot my self he said after you and your frends tried to shut me down i have a back up device and now i am back online

Yeah well your going to be shut down when i stop you but before ben did anything overlode nuse his wires to take him

Now to find out more about you he said than being to suck deta from him

Later at the park shane was on the Grass thinking about a lot of stuff

Hey shane you all right ? asked one of his frends who pop up out of noware

Oh hey eddie smiled shane im okay as he got up

Hey i have not seen you that much he said how things with that job with that ben guy ? he asked

pretty good he said

But than out of the sky a wired kind of ship came out and a Hologam of overlode show up

Overlode said shane talking to him self how can he be back online after Ben and jade shut him down after are last fight

people of earth i am overlode he said

Your world will soon be destoryd to make way for my new Empire he said to the people in new city

Than trun of the computer sceen

Oh man i better get ready he said than found some wear to chance hero

Okay looks in his Omitricks and finds a alien that might work

Ha good i can nuse sonic scream to fly me in he said and slams the wacth but ends up as Stinkfrek

Oh Grate with all the aliens in my Omitricks it had to pick the one that shots out slime

Well better get in and stop him he said and gets ready to fly in to Overlode new ship

At the ship overlode beings his plans to srink the city and add it to his new toys

Your never going to win said ben shane will stop you

Yes the boy he said with a smile i have plan that for when he dose show his face

At top of the ships roof stinkfreak truns back to shane as soon as he lands in to the landing bay

Okay so knowing overlode he must be in the controll room said shane i better be carefule

One on the computer sceen overlode see him

Good he has come smiled Overlode than opens the computer to bring out robotic verson of Fullax and villgax

Than they go after shane

In side the ship shane is looking around and see that its safe or it seem to be

Okay if i was a evil computer virus ware would i be ? he asked

than the robtic verson of Fulllax and villgax attcks him

Ow okay note to self be sure overlode dose not have back up next time he said to him self than slams the Omitricks and becomes Dittomatter

Okay lets do this and splits in to two and brakes in to the robtic verson of fullax and attcks the villgaxs one and blows it up

Than truned back to shane

Than blast the door and found ben tied up by the wires

Ben are you all right ? asked shane

Shane get out said Ben but it was too late shane was tied up by the wires as well

Oh man sorry ben said shane felling a bit down

hey its okay smild ben it happend to me too before

Welcome goodman smiled Overloda as he got out of his chair and went down to see them

Now shane goodman you will kneels before me

Not a chance you stupid computer said shane and i am not leting you destory the city

Oh that part goodman is ware you life enigey will be power to my wepone

Oh yeah said shane than becomes Igunanashock and nuse his power to power out the ship

WHat are you doing human screamd overlode stop your destory everyting

Than the computers blow up and the things in the ship get blown up

Than ben and Ingunashock come down after the wires brake

Ben get out now said Ingunashock

Good it smiled ben and stay safe

Than overlode looks angry and ready to kill shane

You deatory my plans and now i will destory you he said than gets ready to punch him but Ingunashocks jumps out of the way and Freeze his hand

No my hand screamd Overlode

Ha nice move miled Ingunashock but i better give you the ice age to reanmber than froze him than gets out of the ship with ben and jumps out of the ship with a jetpacK

Than something in overlode ship it opend a gate way to a unkown place

After the battle at whats leaft of bens house ben is looking around

Oh man i cant belive it said ben he destoryed everything

ware are you going to live now ? asked shane

I still got the old rust bucket max be happy if i nuse it

If you need anything let me know smiled shane

Back at the Null Void parts of overlode destoryed ship biled parts of his next body

Evil does not die... it evolves smiled overlode as his yellow eyes become red

end of episode 10


	11. Going underground

Episode 11 Going underground

At new city it was a monday Moring but on the rode a big Traffic jam happend

No dont tell them i am stuck in Traffic come up with someing else said the guy on the phone than the ground begings to shake and poeple get out of the cars and run out before they hell in the hole

Oh man what happend said the old man

I dont know mate but this town is crazy siad the younger man

Underground a gient mole like alien is diging around

At a parking zone ben is get is stuff from his home but overlode destory

Thanks for helping me get my stuff to the rust bucket smiled ben

Hey no problem said shane than gets a box of dvds in

Than after geting the stuff in ben and shane have a drink

Than out of the window they saw a grop of people runging

hey whats going on ? asked shane

I dont know said ben but i have a feeling it is not good

At the Gient hole people are looking around wondering whats going on than the police show up

Okay everyone back alway said the officcer than sets up a yellow tape saying keep alway

Than a van stops and miles steps out with his team of scientists come out of the van

Okay everyone time to set her stuff up said miles

Yes sir said Doctor aros

Than mayor tilton shows up not that happy with miles

Miles you ware told that this was not your spot to work hear he said to him

Oh place smiled miles i am just doing what i can help he said with a smile

Fine than said Tilton and walk off

On top of a roof shane as Stintel is seeing whats going on and talks to ben on the comlink

Ben i think you got to see this said Stintal talking on the comlink

I do said ben as he was on the laptop

Shold i go in before anything happens

No said ben just wait than till everyone is gone

Okay than smiled Stintal

later at sundown miles and his team go in to find what is makeing the Gient holes

Okay team renamber Aros and Feza is under my comand so the rest of you will do what they say said miles

Sir said the doctors and they go in

Okay hero time said shane and found stinkfreak and become him and go in to see whats going on

Okay men night sade mode on he said and they put the googles on

Man look what this place said Doctor Aros no wonder it looks big

No time to look at art said miles we need to find out what made them renamber ?

As they look around they saw destoryed wires around and old bus like some kind of nest

Oh my said Miles what ever made this must be leaveing down Thear for some time

Than miles trun of the lights and the Gient mole alien show up

Run scream everybody and as soon as they made miles was about to get out but the Gient hole was Gave in

No screamd miles and and renamber the pacth on his arm

Well better to be alive than sorry than took it off

Than Miles become his monster from

Destory screamd Monster miles

Oh man he done it aging said Stinkfreak

Than he jump ans started to pounch the mole alien to the ground untill he was knowk out

I am the HobJackal he said than fire came and around the ground

OKay now im worried he said

Than trun back to shane to talk to Hobjackal

Miles stop said shane renamber who you are you have kids and compeny

Than Hobjackal see shane Omitricks and becomes angry

Destory screamd Hobjackal

Oh man i got too go he said

Than the mole alien weaks up and see HobJackal and shane fighting and see that shane is treing to help him

Than gets ready to strike at Hobjackal

I will destory you he scremad but the Mole alien save shane just in time by knowking him out cold

hey thanks man smiled shane

Than the mole aliens looks at him and liks him as he has giveing him his trust

Thanks man you saved me smiled shane look i need you to get me and him out and i promes i will get you to someware to a place ware noone will make any truble for you said shane

and the mole alien understood and nuse his crews to dig

After a few hours it make it to the parking lot and puts the knowk out miles on the ground

thanks man smiled shane and hugs it and the mole alien see ben and ben looks shock

Hey long story smiled shane but i need you to find a new home for my frend

After that miles was drop to his room in his penthouse and the new mole alien had a new home right ware area 51 was

Do you think he will be happy ? askeed shane

I think smiled ben Area 51 was long gone so he be more happy to dig all he wants ben said

than they leave and the mole alien see them leave knowing that they have help him find a new home

end of episode 11


	12. Hero Trial

Episode 12 Hero Trial

deep in new city office a new councilwoman Jess barkwood is talking to a Grop of people and press about shane acts

He made the police look like clowns she said to the press

Just a year ago new city had the lowest crime rate in history she said to them pointing at a list of the rate of crime that had happend

Just yesterday some big shot repoter declarded us the world's scariest city

And tha was before that mole monster show up said jess barkwood

Im sorry barkwood said Tilton as he came in but you cant blame the alien heros for what had happend he has saved more people than i have seen

why not ? she asked most of them crazy superbad guys show up when he is around

Yes but most of them are in prison now expland Tilton or lock up

Oh and who received ctedit for them busts

You ? or miles ? she asked

So tell me who ? she asked to the press

Than they look at eacth other knowing what to say

Well some of us are geting tried of crazy killers and vililantes truning this city in to a war zone

So i have set up a new zero tolerance on all poeple in mask or suits

than Tilton walks off in race with what barkwood as doing

AT shane house shane is wacthing the news and is not happy with what he is seing

with Formor District Attorney jess barkwood wish for new city to weak up and see what the city is relly seeing said the new woman and had this to say

What he dose is not human he is the one who make these monsters like weather master chop shop benmazo lady dead eye he is a walking death waiting to be seen

The way it sounds like it like you want to put the heros on the trial a epoter said to her

belive i would love that she said than shane truns of the tv and is not that happy now

I cant belive she thinks im the bad guy said shane as he frew a pillow on the floor

oh come on shane none of it is your fuit she said to him none of your rouges wont let things go

Hey thanks smiled shane but i think it wont save me on her good list

At mayor tilton office he and jess are talking

Look i know you think them alien hero are good but it has got to stop she said

Look jess you need to understand smiled tilton the city is a war zone and them alien heros are the only things we have he said as he had some cola

Look its not his fulte he said to her its the bad guys they never let go of the grudge they make

Look i say it has to stop said barkwood we have to stop this before it gets out of hand and she walks off and gets in her car but someone buts sleeping gas in and lady dead eye and Weatermaster get her with out anyone seeing them

Later that night shane hears someing on the radio about something going on at the old bellword court before it was rename new city

Better go hero said shane and become XIR victor and speeds to get Tear

Than see the police around the old court house

Hey good to see you smiled the captain of the police team

Thanks smiled XIR victor what have we got

Most of the rouges have set up shop in the court house they have Barkwood in he replied

Than im going in he said

Oh by the way the boys in the Department dont think your a monster he replied we know the job you have to do

thanks he said with a smiles than as he ran fast he jump over the wall and saw no one in site

Than lady dead eye shot out a dirst that put him to sleep than in his cell he woke up with jess barkwood

Oh man what happend ? he asked

you got dirst she replied

Okay thanks smiled VIR victor

Grate now im with you she said good job

hey its not my fulte he said to her i am just saveing the city from a Bunch of costume bad guys you shold be happy i am doing my job

Your job is the real reason why they always show up

Than the door opens and benmazo and Brakeout show up

let move it Brakeout said it is time for the trial and they take them to a fake trial

Than XIR victor look around and saw all the rouges he has face in the fake trial and wetaher master as the Judge

Than they take a sate with the jury being a multipleplex all 12 of them

Oh man not good said Xir victor i cant fight them all when i am stil Xir victor he said to him self

Ans they take thear seats

Okay everyone now the reial can being smiled weather master with the villans of new city us the alien XIR victor

So lets being smiled weather master first off lets bring chop shop

Than he came in

Look at us he said eacth of us have a reason to destory new city for what it has done to us and who fulte is that them alien heros he said to them as he point at XIR victor

Yeah said the bad guys as they hold the wepons in the air

Than jess barkwood come up to defrend XIr victor and brins in the first whitness

Hey Skyeazor on the stand said Chop shop than he come

Than they bring a fake bibie

i skyrazor do solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god

Broced said wetaher master

Okay Mister Flower you say that you and your frends say that the alien heros drove you off the deep end

Yeah smiled skyrazor

last i look at your file you attcked the son of miles spalding she replied

well i was force to do it he said the kid was pushing me around

You might of told your boss and talk about it said barkwood

i would of drown him BBQ keathup and have chop shop eat his body

dude you cant think i be up for that said chop shop

Oh can i have that last part cut from the record ? he asked

sure said wetaher master and see one of the multiplex clone doing it

This is crazy said jess they are acthing like kids

thats just what he need said XIR victor just keep it up

Outside the police are calling the S.W.A.T. team in

Okay he has been in tear for too long said the police officer lets show new city what we can do

Yes sir said the team

Than lady dead eye is next to talk Juige and blinks at him

okay lets start said wetaher master and bans the hammer

Okay lets jsut he said

I just want to say with out them alien hero i never of got in to new city smiled lady dead eye geting on of her arrows ready

I find you sad relly said jess you have good work with arrows you might of work grate in the world games she said to her

Yeah well it pays to kill in this world smiled lady dead eye

Than jess talks to brakeout next

so you blame the alien for what has happend to you ? asked jess

We all have a good reason said Brakeout

But your reason is your tried to kill him with a city full of people in the way she replied

Okay that was not a part of what i wanted said bakeout

Okay than said Barkwood than took a deep breah about this and start to talk

you know what i nuse to think this alien hero and the others was the reason you become monster but now i see

But now i see that anyone would be the same good or not

yes your reason or your hate may be defrent or the same but your pop out all the same brining caos in to new city

But the true reason is your kind made him and his job as a angle of justice is to stop you she said as he point at him

Jury what do you have to say ? asked weather master

than the ten multipleplex star talking to eacth other

Than jess puts her hand on xir victor sholder and smiles hopeing it will end

Than one of the multipleplex stands up

Your Honor we have no choice but to find the defendant.. not guilty

Amazing i think they would of kill you said jess

Belive me i did too smiled XIR victor

well done smiled weather master you have shown that the alien hero did not make us

And that fact we destoryed are own lifes

And to show how evil we are we are going to wipe you all out once and full all smiled weather master than ever bad guy got wepons and high tech stuff out

not going to happend said XIR victor and go superspeed and gets Jess out not before the swat team come in to take wetaher master and his team alway

Than they put tear hands up in the air

After that they are tekean in to the transport to be taken to prison and jess and XIR victor are talking

I see now why you do what you need to do said jess but i am still going to work to make a city that dose not need alien heros

me too smiled xir victor and nuse his super speed to head back home

end of episode 12


	13. forgotten hero

Episode 13 forgotten hero

At new city Oswald Hucklebuckle has shown up with a Gient robot spider as is destorying the city with it

In the sky shane has just become mummybast and is heading to stop it

Okay ben heading to stop Oswald said mummybast

I got you on that smiled ben

Oh time for some fun smiled Oswald before he did anything 7 superpower hero show up

What the ? asked shane

Sorry sir you shold let us do this said the male superhero

a guy with a green neck ring make a hammer to brake open the spider and a guy in a owl suit go in to take him in with the people Prazeing them

Thank you he said the Justice team is always ready to help he said to them

Okay place tell me who you are ? asked mummybast

Im wonder man he said this is wow woman owlman Green Gardman alien Manhunter Girlhawk and Dash

And i am the boss of them said miles has he show up with a smile

Miles i knew you be up to something said mummybast

Oh i am smiled miles makeing the city more safe from the bad guys

I get what this is it is to get me out of the way right ? he asked well it is not going to work the city dose not need people who do it for menoey for fame he said to him

and walks off

Oh they will come to me smiled miles in time

Back at the RV ben jade and shane are talking

I am telling you it one of miles sick idea to get more money in his pocket said shane walking up and down

If i know that guy he do anything to get me out of the way so superpower bad guys cant go runging around makeing truble

shane we dont know that for sure said jade all we have to do is wait and see what happens

Right said shane

Back at miles office him and the Justice team are talking

You did well smiled miles with you showing up it will but them alien heros out of work and you will come to take his place he said

Thats good for us smiled wonder man you keep brining in the bad guys and we do what you tell us to do

good smiled miles as he had some wine

The next day at school as soon as shane got in everyone was talking about the Justice team

Man they was so cool said one of the kids

yeah i know replied a younger kid

Man i cant belive they think them super power heros are good said shane i have always done good

I know smiled jade but you got to give them time

okay said shane with his head down

Than on the big sceen tv show weather master attcking a power plant

okay hero time smiled shane and go in to the boys tilots and ends up as Mummybast

Oh garte this is not what i wanted he said than got of the window and head to the powerplant

At the powerplant weather master is nuseing the cooling towers to power up his suit

Yes power smiled wetaher master

Oh yeah said mummybast as he show up when im done with you your be weather lam he said than the justice tean show up to take down weather master

Stop right now said wonder man and punch him with wow woman nuseing her rope than take him down with out any problem

Ha nice job wonder man smiled Dash

Thanks buddy said wonder man

Than mummybast look shock

Over the week the justice have round up all of shane rouges and have got taken to priosn

On top of the roof shane is not too happy the people of new city of trun over to the justice team and he is talking to him self

I cant belive it shane said to him self it all started when i was ten years old father died found this device and become the next hero after ben

Maybe the world dose not need a shane 10 anymore as he said to him self maybe the world not need me any more than look and saw a Parade

At mayor tilton office he is not to happy with miles new plans

I see what he is doing said Tilton he wants the public to his justice force team

outside a small grop of shane alien fans are outside with sings and frowing veg at the justice team

Leave this city alone said a old woman

Than mummybast looks happy than see a parade flote that look like villgax and attcks it and everyone runs alway

oh man stupid he said

dont you get it smiled wonder man its over why dont you leave the hero stuff to us now

than mummybast looks at the sky and know what he has to do

AT the ruskbucket shane and ben are talking

Are you sure you want me to do this ? asked ben

Ben look said shane all my life i had to keep things from the ones closest to me and had to hid a lot of things with this jsutice team standing in maybe it is good for the world and maybe the world dose not need a shane 10 after all

Ben than removes in and puts it in the vulte

Than shane leaves not before he smiles at ben

thank you ben smiled shane for everything you done for me

Your welcome said ben and they hug

I never forget you old man he said as he shed a tear

And i will never forget you shane he said than he leaves the rust bucket now liveing a life of a 11 year old kid

but someware deep in space villgax army is comeing to earth to being the Vilgaxia Invasion

In side villgax new ship he is looking over the hologam of earth than caiaphas shows up

Lord vilgax the troops and the supergax are ready sir he said

Good caiaphas smiled villgax you have done well soon earth will be mine and shane ten and ben ten will pay for what they have done to me and the vilgaxia name than nuse his robotic hand to destory the keybord on the computer

end of episode 13


	14. Invasion part 1

Episode 14 Invasion part 1

At shane house shane was finally liveing the life of a 11 year old kid gets up and looks out of the window

well it time to start the Nomal life of a kid smiled shane

Than he went down to get some food and saw shane mum and her boyfrend talking

did you hear the news ? asked shane mum boyfrend no one has seen the alien hero for a week now

Relly ? asked shane mum i always liked them better than that justice team at least they would never work for a monster like miles

Than shane thinks and than pop up to versons of him self

shane Go back to being a hero the world still needs you said conscience

Yeah but they trun on him the moment that justice force team show you smiled temptation

You have a good point said shane than temptation looks at the checkbord and gets on point and shane leaves

on the way to school jade see that the Omitricks is not on shane arm

Shane ware is your Omitricks ? asked jade

I got rid of it relied shane

You what ? asked jade why

Look maybe the world dose not need a shane ten after all he said and walks on

Than jade catch up to him

Look shane you done a lot of good said jade you cant just give up said jade

I have to replied shane it is over for me now no more alien no more late nights and no more shane 10

Someware in space vilgax and his troops have finally made it to earth

At the window of the ship vilgax and his team see the planet earth from the window

So this is earth ? asked Amos it not what it like in the books we have read

Belive me smiled villgax i had to stomic what they have done to me so many time as he was squezing his hand blood came out from it

At school shane is doing math and now liveing the life as a kid

I never belied i be doing math this time smiled shane

Than out of the window villgax like ship came from the air and destory a tower

What the ? asked a teacher every one get out now and everyone runs alway

Everyone get to the sports room said mr king

than shane gets alway with out anyone knowing as well as jade

The justice force show up to take down the super-gax

Stop now said wonderman

but than Giaihips show up with the power of 4 of shane aliens as well as the army and battle them with them trunuing out to be robots and they get desotry with miles wacthing on tv

No said miles the end has come

miles we have to get out of hear said one of the doctor

right he said

At the rust bucket ben see this and gets out his wepons

At underground shlter people are geting in barry see shane mum as she was geting the school kids in

Stella said barry and they hug

weare is shane and jade ? asked stella

We dont know said barry

i hope they will be okay and i just hope shane is wearing clean underwear put in shane room he has leaft them behind

At the old subway as they was under ground shane stops and says

Free and easy sis free and easy smiled shane

Than they open the the door and find the rust bucket with ben fighting the supergax

Shane good to see you smiled ben

You too replied shane and go in the rust bucket to get the Omitricks and become mummybast to fight the super-gax

one with way big power tries to step on him but Mummybast bruns his feets and fulls to the ground

Than other fight Mummybast and most get know out and the others full back

Guys we are going to need back up said mummybast and i know ware to get it

At the new city prison alll of shane rouges are wondering whats going on and on tv are seeing heros from other parts of the world fighting vilgax troops

Oh man we are all going to die said Chop shop dead i tell you

Oh shut up screamd lady dead eye we are all going to anyway

Than the doors get bast and mummybast Ben and jade show up

Guys we are going to need your help said Mummybast if we dont stop this Invasion you and the rest of earth will be destory and destory the lock and the bad guys walk out

Okay we will help you said wetaher master how can be help ? he asked as ben got the box of tear suits and tech

The rouges got the suits on outfit and cear and wepons ready

shane shold we trust them ? asked jade

Like it or not they are human as well and deep down they do cear about the planet as well replied mummybast

Than they opens the doors and now mummybast finds him self working with his bad guys to save the world

Okay let us make war said mummybast

end of part 1


	15. Invasion part 2

Episode 15 Invasion part 2

Outside of the destoryed new city the supergax are looking around to find the humans that are hideing

Ha i knew it said one of the supergax they hide like rats

Oh relly said a voice and a enigey bast came out of nowear and took out a supergax

Than see shane with the reat of the bad guys on top of a roof miles see this and smiles

well it bad guy time smiled miles and become his monster self

destory scream Hobjackal and jumps on to a supergax to fight one

Looks like miles wants to help said ben

Dose he ever want to help ? asked mummybast

Kill them screamd one of the supergax and nuse dimondarms dimond to attck them with but they jump out of the way to fight

at the fectory caiaphas who as the power of feedback mummybast stoneman and way big is fighting hobJackal

nice mov e smiled Caiaphas but i am much stoner than nuce stoneman power to knock him out

Than he weak up to keep fighting

Outside of new city the supergax are fighting

Man it is nice to know they copy your powers said Jade

They may have my power but they dont have my skills he said to her

At the battle Amos is fighting Weather master

Why are you helping this alien hero i Thoute you would like to see him dead

if one person going to do it it is going to be us said wetaher master and nuse his suit to freeze him

At space on vilgax ship he see that shane is fighting his troops and smiled

well it is time for me to show my self smiled vilagx

Outside of earth people on the big sceen are seeing the fight

You can do it mummybast said a young woman

stella evan if the world is going to end i know the world will be safe said barry

I relly hope so smiled stella and they kiss

Than outside of the city from a beam of light vilgax show up

welcome boy smiled vilgax

vilgax you have gone way to far screamd mummybast but before he did the first punch he gets shock and get taken to his ship with ben and jade looking in shock

We got to stop him screamd jade

But it was too late we was gone

what are we going to do ? asked jade

I have a plan smiled ben

Back at space with the ships sending the troops to earth shane finds him self in a cage and see vilgax

Vilgax said shane ware im i ? he asked

Oh funny relly said vilagx you are in your cell once i get rid of the quantonium from your Omitricks i will nuse it for my self he said

Yeah well i can take you on just fine and slams it and becomes Ultron

Utron beging destory villgax

Oh grate said villgax and starts runging

computer close door one than it close but it did not stop ultron from destorying it

Tw five he said than he destorys them all but he keapt destorying them like it was nothing

Than got to the main controll room and traps him in a class tube that sucks the Omitricks powers from him

than become shane ten once more

Oh man as he look at him self

Than Villgax holds a test tube of the quantonium

Now it is all mine the power of the quantonium is all mine he smiled

No said shane

At the rust beckt ben is at the wheel

Humm ben wont we need the rode ? asked jade

Rode ? smiled ben ware we are going we dont need rodes smiled ben and the ruckt bucket become a rocket ship and takes off ready to help shane and save the world from villgax

end of part 2


	16. Invasion part 3 SN finale

Episode 16 Invasion part 3

Outside of earth in the rust bucket ben and jade have come out from space and see villgax ships around them

wow look at them said jade how many to you think he has ? she asked

I dont know said a shock ben he must have a army to take over the planet

Outside of the ships the ships villgax troops send out go after the rust becket and shots the wing part

Oh man noy good screamd ben and tries to trun it in to villgax ship and lands in with a crash

Than the villgax stops geting ready to shot ben and jade and wait but ben bast out and takes out the vilgax troops

Okay we are in smiled ben

so ware would they keep shane ? asked jade

we better have a look around said ben

As they walk in at the lower part of the ship they see him being taken to his prison cell by two vilgax troops with ben taken them down

shane are you all right ? asked Ben

Not so good said ben vilagx suck the quantonium from my Omitricks we need to get it back said shane

Right he said lets go than

At vilgax controll room he seeing his ships and troops heading to earth

than the doors get bast and ben and shane and jade show you

Oh good shane and ben smiled vilgax come to see your planet destory he asked

No vilgax we are puting a stop to you once and full all said shane

Oh relly he said as he was about to punch him ben nuse a device to shock with shane geting the quatonium back in to his Omitricks than something happend it some how unlock the master controll and become dimondarms

All right now to end this he said

Than villgax gets all controll of his robotic hafe and his anout to kill ben but dimondarms fight him and become stinkfreak and shots him with slime than become Ingaunashock to shock him

How are you chanceing so fast ? asked vilgax

I just unlock the master controll than means no more timeing out smile shane

You still try to fight. Can't you see that it's hopeless? said villgax

not as long as i long as i can still draw breath i will never give up than become whirlwind and hits him at the ships mean engings

I feel like I live in a world made out of class

ays taking constant care not to break something. To break _someone_. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die he said to villgax than kicks him in his stomic

But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare oppurtunity for me tokick back and cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am!

Than become XIR victor and go super speed and dose a powerfule than that sends him flying to five parts of his ship than become sonic scream to cut his arm off than become Tar pit to trap him in his tar as soon as he land

than something happend to the ship it started to blow up

You fool screamd villgax you destory my ship we are all dead you stupid human i dont think so smiled shane

As ben and jade are looking down they look at eacth other

well this is it said ben

Than shane show up as ultron and gets them out and keep them in his hand and flys to earth as the detory his was blowing up the ship started the count down

Villgax found him self with his robotic leg mealed and cant move

come on come on screamd villgax

than nothing happend

Humm nothing happend maybe my count was but than the ship was destory and villgax end up flying with out anyone seeing him

On earth villgax troops see this and give up and they put tear hands up

On top of the roof miles back to his human from smiles as he see the shipd destoryed

on earth Ultron lands in the sea and become shane and ben and jade see the ship destoryed

Shane you destoryed vilgax said a shock ben

I know replied shane but he gone now he said with a smile

But that dosent channge the fact the rust bucket got blown up and we are in the middle of the sea joke ben than they see a ship

hey mate do you need a ride ? asked the captin

After the battle miles and his team are talking in his office

well sir good news we have capterd the teach and cear vilgax leaft said one of the doctors

Good smiled miles and the super-gax

they are in lock up sir said doctor roberts

It be to risky to keep them around it best we sent them someware ware no one will see them aging

yes sir said doctor robeters and leaves the room

than miles looks at the window and smiles

Well done alien hero's smiles miles your beat me after all

after the battle stella and barry are looking for jade and shane and than stella see shane jade with ben

hey guys smiled ben they was with me smiled ben

oh it so good to know your okay smiled shane mum and hugs them than shane go up to barry and talk

Barry evan know dad gone i would like you to be my step-dad he said and hugs him

thank smiled barry dont think you got a's now

I would say come to dinner but after them alien showing up i might not have a Kittchen anymore

Hey thats okay smile ben legs go out to eat than they walk off and a sing saying welcome to new city fulls down

One month later the school and new city are fix now

And shane talks to the reader

so thats my story took down villgax save the world from geting destoryed and best part of all unlock the mastercontroll

But the down side is miles compeny got full on ctroll on villgax wepons and toys but hey its not that bad smiled shane

than go to class to see jade reading a book

Jade how did you get hear ? asked shane

Took a shortcut smiled jade the rode got rash renamber

Oh right said shane

So when is class going to start ? asked jade

than a big Thud came from the school bus

And wetaher master Multiple plex benmazo and lady dead eye show up

After we start with the rouges i leaft after the battle with vilgax said shane

Would you say it is time for a early recess ? asked jade with a smile

Yeb smile shane and they run outside

Its hero time he said to jade

Than the picter truns to a comic book

so shane 10 adventure come to an end said the reader but his next adventure is soon to come

than truns back to page and shows the final shane 10 comic

end of season

Good news i will work on the next series shane 10 alien hero be sure to check it out when it come from GM


End file.
